tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Horikawa Kunihiro
"Kane~San, let's play!" - Touken Mew Mew Horikawa Kunihiro (堀川国博) is one of the main heroines of Touken Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Blood Orange. Appearance Yasusada |-|Physical= Horikawa is a peached skinned girl with short black hair paired with blue eyes. |-|Casual= Her casual clothes are cute and adorable and consists of a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon-style tie and a white skirt. For shoes she wears she wears white slip-ons with black leggings. |-|School= Her school uniform consists of a white dress shirt, red bow, red skirt, white thigh-high socks and brown school shoes. |-|Cafe= Her café uniform consists of a light orange dress with a dark orange strapless apron that's tied from the back, white bow, dark orange wrist garters and thigh garter on her right thigh with light orange lace. Her shoes are dark orange heels and she wears white thigh high socks. Mew Blood Orange As Mew Macaron her hair turns a light orange color and eyes turn into a dark orange color, she also gains a pair of volcano rabbit ears and a tail. Her outfit is a light orange romper with a dark orange ribbon tied around her waist and for shoes she wears light orange slip-ons. She also has orange garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker around her neck. The tops and bottoms of her garters and chokers are lined with dark orange lace. A gold pendant hangs off the ribbon around her waist, and her Mew Mark, an volcano rabbit, is on her right thigh. Personality Horikawa is a very gentle and caring young lady. She is always responsible and doing things such as house chores or small errands, which she doesn't mind doing. Horikawa enjoys being with Izuminokami and really loves her a lot, almost like a big sister. Abilities Weapon and Attack Horikawa's weapon is the Blood Orange Axe, an axe in the shades of orange. A gold bow with a pink heart in the middle is attached to the handle. Her attack is Ribbon Blood Orange Twirl, in which she holds the axe in her hand and then starts to do a dance-like battle stance as she dances to the enemy and starts to slash at them while doing dance battle-like movements. Story Horikawa was forged by a swordsmith of the same name in the year 1531-1631 CE. Sometime later, she came under the possession of Hijikata Toshizou, who she became fond of. Relationships Horikawa Kunihiro The most important person to her. If it wasn't for Horikawa, Kunihiro wouldn't have been crafted by him and she wouldn't be where she is today. Hijikata Toshizou He was once her owner when she was still a sword, but Horikawa loved Hijikata despite how he was and looked up to him. If it wasn't for becoming his sword she wouldn't have been able to meet Kanesada. Kashuu Kiyomitsu Another one of her close friends. Then two are close since they were both owned by two members of the Shinsengumi. Kashuu would often tease her and tell her that's she too clingy towards Kanesada, which would often make her blush. Izuminokami Kanesada One of Kunihiro's close friend. These two are super close to each other, ever since meeting when they both became Hijikata's swords, the two never became able to really be separate from each other. Yamatonokami Yasusada Kunihiro's other close friend. Since Yasusada and Kunihiro were owned by Okita Souji and Hijikata Toshizou alongside Kiyomitsu and Kanesada those four became very close friends and she considers her one of them. Gallery Volcano Rabbit.jpg|The Volcano Rabbit Blood_Oranges.jpg|Blood Oranges Trivia * The volcano rabbit, also known as teporingo or zacatuche, is a small rabbit that resides in the mountains of Mexico. * Populations have been estimated to have approximately 150–200 colonies with a total population of 1,200 individuals over their entire range. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Shiho Ihara from Murenase! Seton Gakuen. * Her English voice actress is the same as Trish Una from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Wind. * An alternate weapon name fitting the pun theme naming is BlooRange Axe. * She's based and named after the Wakizashi sword onced owned by Hijikata Toshizou, the Vice-Commander of Shinsengumi. Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Rabbit Genes Category:Weapon Users: Axe Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Princess Mew Category:Touken Mew Mew Category:Touken Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Touken Mew Mew